The Phoenix
by Serena S Snape
Summary: Fiona Webbly, Daughter of a Muggle hater, recieves her letter for Hogwarts, and discovers her best friend, a muggleborne has as well.
1. Default Chapter

The Phoenix  
  
Written by Serena S Snape  
  
Authors note: all things HP remain JK Rowlings, though I'm watching for them to show up on ebay one day. *Sighs* I got the idea for this story one night whilst lying in bed...don't ask me, I dunno.  
  
Also, if I've made a huge mistake with the address, sorry. I don't live in Great Britain.  
  
AND ONE MORE NOTE: although normal HP characters will pop up from time to time, such as Harry, Hermione and Ron, this is mainly a Hogwarts story, focusing on someone else. So all the teachers will exist in the story, but the story mainly revolves around Fiona, and Her life at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter one: There's no place like home...  
  
Fiona Webbly was a normal girl. She dreamed of castles and Fairies, of Giant monsters and brave knights who would fight the monsters.  
  
Of course, this was after reading the newspaper.  
  
"Gringotts Goblins Offer five thousand Galleons to the Healer capable of healing their guard dragon, Jenny." Her father, Alphred Webbly read aloud as the eleven-year-old Redhead entered the kitchen. "That's what you should be, Fiona, a Healer."  
  
"I don't want to be a Healer." Fiona wrinkled her nose at her father as she sat down and poured herself a glass of Orange Juice. Suddenly, a shriek of pain sounded from upstairs.  
  
"Aristotle Smith to Teach Defense against the dark arts and Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Good. Old Aristotle was a prime Auror in his day, he'll make a fine defense professor."  
  
"Why isn't he an Auror anymore dad?" Fiona asked between sips of Juice.  
  
"Poor bloke was shot by a couple of Cruico's in his sleep by a few death eaters...decided it was 'bout time to retire."  
  
"Kevin! Pick up Captain Jones!"  
  
"Muuuum, it's Captain Johannes" Fiona's brother, Kevin replied, sounding insulted.  
  
"Whatever his name is, Pick Him up!" Fiona's mother, Amber shot back.  
  
A slight clunk from upstairs told Fiona that instead of putting the toy away; her brother had only dropped it in the clothes hamper in the second floor bathroom.  
  
Suddenly a very large, Pristine looking Tawny owl swept through the open window above the sink and dropped a thick, yellowish letter on the table before Fiona. Immediately it turned and flew back out of the window.  
  
"About Ruddy Time." Alphred mused. "I wondered when you'd be getting that."   
  
Fiona sat silently at the table, staring at the letter.  
  
"Oi Amber!" Alphred suddenly bellowed to his wife. "She's finally got her letter!"  
  
Quickly Amber, Fiona's mother rushed down the stairs, long black hair flying behind her, blue eyes sparkling. Today the thirty-year-old woman wore a floor length dress of deep purple, and a robe of black, trimmed with Gold.  
  
"Oh Good." The woman beamed at her daughter. "Well, go on then, Open it!" she sat down at the table and looked at her husband quickly.  
  
Fiona looked in silence at the envelope, which bore in a brilliant, Emerald green, addressed to Miss F. Webbly First floor number sixteen Oldham road, Manchester  
  
She turned the Envelope over to reveal a great seal, which bore an old English style H, Surrounded by a snake, a lion, a Bird, and a Badger.  
  
The tall eleven year old lifted the seal and pulled out a yellow piece of parchment with an impressive letterhead.  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
Of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Webbly,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term Begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Fiona looked in silence at her Father, then her Mother.  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Her mother Beamed. "we need to get to Diagon Alley, what's your book list this term?"  
  
Fiona pulled out the second page and read from the book list.  
  
"All students should have a copy of the Following:  
  
The Standard book of Spells, by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical drafts and Potions, By Arsenius Jigger  
  
Monsters, or Misunderstood? By Christopher Knarley  
  
Defending yourself against Darkness, by Steven Shot."  
  
"They're still using A History of Magic?" Amber asked incrediously. "that's the same book they used when I went there." She paused, thinking. "Terrible teacher, couldn't pay attention to him for the Life of me."  
  
"Professor Binns." Alphred agreed.  
  
"well, we'll be off then." Amber beamed again. "Go get dressed Fiona."  
  
Fiona nodded as she began up the stairs to her bedroom on the third floor. Though the house had three floors, it wasn't a huge house. Just a normal old British house, though her parents had remodeled it before Fiona was born, and kept it looking as though it were brand new. As Fiona rounded on the second set of stairs, she was suddenly bombarded by Nerf darts, breaking her concentration.  
  
"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Fiona shouted, chasing after her short, black haired brother, who dropped the gun, and leapt behind his bed, which was extremely messy, because he knew if he left it unmade, his mother, who hated an unkempt house, would do it for him.  
  
Fiona grabbed an action figure from the top of the dresser and threw it at her brother. It landed with a satisfying Smack! And the resulting boyish shriek.  
  
Turning on her heels, Fiona rushed up the second set of stairs and turned back to go to her room.  
  
Entering her room, she felt at peace almost immediately. There's something comforting about ones bedroom, and Fiona definitely appreciated that Comfort.  
  
She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black flared jeans and a matching black velvet bell sleeved shirt, both trimmed in metallic gold thread.  
  
A bit later, the young girl left her room, fully dressed, with her hair combed. She walked quickly to the upstairs bathroom and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.  
  
Her mother and father were both ready, and a thoroughly bored looking Kevin was having his wild black hair combed.  
  
"Now, we need the Garden Degnomed, the Garage cleaned out and Kevin's room cleaned." Fiona's father was instructing the Families house elf, Grendy.  
  
"Yes Sir." The Female Elf nodded vigorously and vanished, off to begin her chores.  
  
"Right then, Floo powder, you first Fiona." Alphred instructed his daughter.  
  
The girl nodded, took some of the ash like powder from a wooden box on the mantle, and stepped into the flames of their fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" the young girl shouted, throwing the ash down and sweeping through the floo network. She stepped out in the leaky cauldrons fireplace, and waited for her parents, but was unhappily surprised to find Kevin stepping through after her.  
  
"what, the McGuire's wouldn't have you today?" Fiona snapped at her little brother as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Nor." Her brother replied. "They were mad about me and Rick snitching his mam's wand and using it to zap the Gnomes."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Fiona commented as her mother stepped from the flames.  
  
"Hi Fiona!" a girl from a couple tables away waved. The girl had cappuccino colored skin, and brilliant Golden eyes. Her long black hair was straight, falling softly to frame her face.  
  
"Serena!" Fiona rushed over to her friend. "I didn't know you're a witch." Fiona quickly sat down and looked at her friend.  
  
"Neither did I, just got my letter yesterday. My parent's didn't know what to think."  
  
"Oo, you're a muggle born. Don't tell my dad." Fiona looked over at the fireplace as her dad stepped from the green flames.  
  
"muggle born?" Serena asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, it means you're magical but your parent's aren't. A lot of people think that's odd."  
  
"Can't be that odd, or I wouldn't have gotten a Letter, now would I?" Serena raised her chin and gave a smug, almost superior 'I know I'm right' look.  
  
"Yeah." Fiona grinned.   
  
"Hello Serena." Fiona's parents greeted Serena, smiling.  
  
"Hello Mr. Webbly, Mrs. Webbly." Serena Smiled back.   
  
"I didn't know your family was magical." Alphred calmly commented.  
  
"Yes, well, we're not allowed to broadcast it, are we?" Serena replied smoothly.  
  
Alphred nodded politely. "We need to Purchase Fiona's school things, tell your parents we should have dinner together.."  
  
"Yes Mr. Webbly, I will." Serena replied gently.  
  
The family walked slowly out to the small brick courtyard behind the tavern, slowly because the Webb leys knew quite a bit of people, and everyone seemed to be in the tavern that day.  
  
Quickly, as though he had more important business to attend to, Alphred tapped the bricks to open the archway into Diagon Alley, and the family stepped in.  
  
Fiona reveled in Diagon alley. The very air seemed magical, and she loved to see the newest charms in Toadally Witchin' Teen Magazine, which could be found in the magazine collection at Flourish and blotts. As a child she loved to visit Eelops Owl Emporium, though the family had a fierce looking great horned owl.  
  
Today though, she really wanted to see Ollivanders. Her parent's had never let her in before, as they told her she was too young, and would be able to go in when she received her letter.  
  
"can we go to Ollivanders First, dad?" Fiona pressed, as Kevin pointed to Quality Quidditch Supplies, before racing in.  
  
"Gringotts First Fiona, you know that." Her Father replied quickly. He was a very Serious Man, formed into such from years of being an Auror. Though, his Years at Hogwarts, being a Slytherin and Such, had also brought out the cold and calculating nature of her father. He loved her, she knew that. But he was very professional and serious. It was part of being a Webbly, she had decided long ago.  
  
"Yes Father." Fiona replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Webb leys, short of Kevin, who was still drooling over the latest racing broom, the Sirius 6000, emerged from Gringotts with coin purses full of Galleons and an entire list of things to buy.  
  
The families' first stop was Ollivanders, as Alphred's patience with Fiona's excitement over her future wand was wavering.  
  
"maybe it'll be unicorn tail." Fiona commented. "Or Maybe a veela hair."  
  
"It had best be a Phoenix feather." Her father commented shortly.  
  
"why?" Fiona asked quickly.  
  
"Why? Because of who you are, what you are!" he boomed loud enough to make a few passerby stare. "You are a Webbly, and we are descended of the Great Ph-Ni-ox, Sorceress of Phoenix's." he huffed. "Every member of our family has carried a Phoenix feather within their wand. As shall you."  
  
Fiona nodded quickly, her eyes darting around. Yes, her Father was Almost Pureblood Obsessed, so it was obvious he would marry mum, a Pureblood. Sometimes he was so obsessive with wizarding blood, Fiona wondered why he hadn't been a Death Eater.  
  
Fiona stepped into the ancient looking shop that looked like it hadn't been updated since it's opening; and looked around at the boxes of wands, lining the walls.  
  
"Ah, Miss Webbly." The Owner, Mr. Ollivander slipped from the back, and looked at Fiona with a piercing stare. He looked quickly at Fiona's parents and immediately burst into a grin. "Mr. Webbly, 16 inches, Oak and Phoenix Feather. Sturdy, Excellent for defense spells. Mrs. Webbly, Ten inches, Mahogany and Unicorn hair, springy, Perfect for Cheering Charms."  
  
"Phoenix Feather, if you would, Ollivander." Alphred stated very clearly.  
  
"yes of course." Mr. Ollivander nodded and slipped off, bringing back a pile of long, thin boxes. "wand arm?" he asked, holding up a tape measure, which immediately began measuring every thing from her earlobe to her total height.  
  
"Right." Fiona replied quickly.  
  
"Oak and Phoenix, 12 inches." Ollivander held out a wand for Fiona. She took it. Instantly, though he snatched it back and pulled out another. "Holly and Phoenix, 16 Inches." He handed it to her but again, immediately snatched it back. "Pine and Phoenix, 8 inches." Again, he snatched it back just as she took it in her hand. "Cherry and Phoenix, 19 inches." He handed it to her, and a strange warmth filled her, as a strange reddish gold light surrounded the tall redhead.  
  
"A bit long for you, though I think this wand will serve you well." Mr. Ollivander nodded, as Fiona's father paid for the wand and the three left the shop.  
  
Continuing on, the family went into the Aphocary for Fiona's basic potion Ingredients, set, and even a few extra things her father told her every witch should have, though Fiona wasn't sure what she would need with Knarl teeth, Ginseng, Grape seed oil, two Liters of Dragon's blood, and Phoenix ash.  
  
The trio headed into the bookstore, where Fiona purchased her required school books, in addition to Toadally witchin', two books on charms, a very large book called 'potions for the advanced' and a couple books her father grabbed, that Fiona had a sneaking suspicion they were books on the dark arts.  
  
Alphred also picked up a dictionary-sized box that held two journals. Whatever you wrote in one journal would show up in the other journal.  
  
A few hours later, the webbleys' returned home, arms full of packages, and for Fiona, a head full of dreams about the coming school year.  
  
A little later in the evening, as Fiona lay on her bed and Flipped idlely through the potions for the advanced, she heard the familiar sound of Serena coming up the stairs.  
  
"Hi!" Fiona greeted, leaping to her feet to hug her friend.  
  
"your dad asked me where my parents were, told him mum was ill. He recommended a pepperup potion, what is that?"  
  
"Eurg." Fiona replied. "It's a potion that cures a cold, but it leaves your smoking at the ears. I hate it. Mum makes me take it when I get sick."  
  
"So what wand did you get?" Serena asked, leaning back against the wall on Fiona's bed and flipping through Toadally Witchin'.  
  
"Cherry and Phoenix feather. You?"  
  
"Oak and Veela hair. What's a Veela?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's a creature that's really gorgeous, but if you make her mad, she turns into a hag and throws fireballs or something."  
  
"Hm." Serena replied. "Charm the man of your dreams." She grinned. "How do the people move?"  
  
"Can't really explain it, but it works with all magical pictures. Some kind of potion." Fiona replied.  
  
"Isn't this so wicked?" Serena leaned forward and looked seriously at Fiona who sat back down where she had been laying, near the top of the bed. "I Mean, you wake up one morning and discover you've got powers. It's so cool."  
  
"It's a lot of work though, from what mum says. Dad can't do a good charm to save his life. Brilliant with Potions, though." Fiona replied quickly.  
  
"I got all kinds of extra books, especially one called Hogwarts, a History. I've been reading it all afternoon, it sounds like one amazing school. There're four houses, and you probably already know all of this."  
  
"Actually, the only house I know of is Slytherin, what are the rest of them?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Though the book makes it sound unbiased, I think that either Gryffindor or Slytherin are the best. Though Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad, I wouldn't want to be Hufflepuff."  
  
"why?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Well, Slytherin is for the pureblood Cunning type."  
  
"Like my dad." Fiona smirked.  
  
"Right. And Gryffindor is for the Brave, Courageous type." She paused. "Ravenclaw is for the Smart Type, but Hufflepuff doesn't really have any certain quality, it's just for the people who are neither smart, brave or cunning."  
  
"So, Idiots, in other words." Fiona grinned.  
  
"I guess." Serena replied. "I kinda hope for Gryffindor, though it'd be a nice compliment if I were picked for Ravenclaw."  
  
"I've heard that family lines follow certain houses, like normally everyone in a family will go to one house." Fiona replied. "Both my parents were Slytherin, which normally only accepts purebloods."  
  
"I don't understand why this whole blood thing matters." Serena replied.  
  
"It's pretty simple, imagine that you work your whole life to be an... I dunno, a Singer. You take voice lessons, and music lessons and all that...then you go to an audition, and find someone who can do everything you can, but they never took a voice lesson in their life." Fiona paused. "Dad hates muggles, and mud....mugglebornes."  
  
"what's a mud?" Serena asked.  
  
"well, it's quite foul, actually, it's a really mean word for someone like you, the full term is mudblood. That's why I told you not to tell my dad you're one."  
  
"what's so wrong? Isn't all magic, magic?" Serena pressed.  
  
"Yeah, to some people. But to others, a muggle born is horrible, an abomination. Some people don't think muggle bornes should be allowed to study magic."  
  
"I see."  
  
"in fact, there was a group before we were born, they were called death eaters, they went around killing muggles and muggle bornes. Just because they didn't like 'em." Fiona continued. "there was one guy, we don't call him by his name, but he was super evil, and he wanted to basically rule the world, and kill anyone who opposed him."  
  
"what was his name?" Serena asked.  
  
Fiona stopped. She'd never actually said his name before, though she knew it, everyone knew it. "Voldemort." She whispered. "Everyone thought he was dead, but now he's back."  
  
"Ahh, just in time for us to go to Hogwarts, too." Serena grinned. "so why doesn't anyone say his name?"  
  
"Because he was so evil, is so evil. They just announced it last spring that he was back." Fiona replied.  
  
"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, what's a muggle?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. It means a Non Magical person."  
  
"It sounds mean." Serena replied.  
  
"About the same as calling us lobsters for being British." Fiona grinned. "it's just a term so we don't have to say nonmagical"  
  
Suddenly Fiona had an idea, and flipped to the back of her advanced potions book. Sure enough, it had a listing of ingredients and what pages they appeared on.  
  
"what're you doing?" Serena asked.  
  
"My dad bought a bunch of extra ingredients today and told me I needed them. I want to know what they make." She replied. "Phoenix ash, it's only on one page!" Fiona flipped to page two hundred forty.   
  
"Raising a Phoenix." Fiona read aloud. "five hundred milliliters Knarl teeth, one kilogram phoenix ash, one liter dragons blood, two hundred fifty milliliters Ginseng, and one ounce grapeseed oil." Fiona looked up. "That's all the extra ingredients my dad got me!" she paused to pull out the extra ingredients. "but there's too much of it."  
  
"Twice the amount you need." Alphred suddenly appeared at the door. "And Serena, I already knew you were a muggle born, you don't have to lie to me." He paused and looked back at Fiona. "bring the book and ingredients down stairs, we'll raise a phoenix for the two of you."  
  
--  
  
downstairs, Alphred calmly removed his black robes to reveal a simple black shirt and black pants. He laid his robes calmly over the back of his chair at the dinner table as the two girls brought down the ingredients.  
  
"Every Potion ingredient is for a specific purpose." Alphred began solemnly, and Fiona suddenly felt oddly warm, as a fire crackled underneath a large black cauldron. "you must learn the exact science of potion making, this is one of the most important skills you will ever learn." He paused a moment. "Serena, you're muggleborn, but I'm sure you have heard of Ginseng?"  
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to give you energy, and sharpen your mind." Serena replied.  
  
"Correct, and a Phoenix has an incredibly sharp mind. Measure out the exact amount of Ginseng, and pour it directly into the center of the cauldron." Alphred Instructed immediately.  
  
"Fiona, what are Knarl teeth used for?" He asked as Serena poured in the Ginseng.  
  
"They're really strong, used in a lot of strength potions"  
  
"Correct." Alphred almost smiled. "Measure out exactly half, and scatter it into the cauldron. A Phoenix is able to carry immensely heavy loads, it requires the Knarl teeth to give it the strength."  
  
As Fiona obeyed, Alphred continued. "Serena, to raise a Phoenix, there must be blood to sustain it. Pour in the liter of dragons blood, and immediately stir it, this will circulate the blood until Fiona can add the Grapeseed oil, which aids in circulation." He paused a moment. "do you know why we use dragons blood instead of any other kind?"  
  
"Because to drink Dragons blood makes one live forever?" Serena guessed, as she stirred and the mixture turned a strange golden brown.  
  
"according to Mythology, yes. But it must be mixed with other things, to create a special potion for that effect. However, when mixed with Phoenix ash, it will resurrect a Phoenix and allow it to be as a phoenix is meant to be, a creature that is born, lives, dies, and is reborn from it's ash."  
  
"Fiona, add exactly one ounce of grapeseed." Alphred instructed as Serena stirred the mixture, which turned to a brilliant orange.  
  
"And now, add the kilogram of Phoenix ash." Alphred instructed. "Remove the spoon before you do so, and step back."  
  
Serena removed the spoon as Fiona dropped the phoenix ash into the cauldron. Instantly the cauldron flashed an incredible fireball that singed the white ceiling, and from the cauldron, a strange baby bird cry sounded.  
  
Fiona started towards the cauldron, but her father held her back. "This one will be Serena's."  
  
Serena looked curiously at Alphred and slowly walked towards the cauldron.  
  
"the first thing any animal sees when it first looks around is assumed to be its mother." Alphred explained. As Serena pulled out a very ugly little bird, a phoenix that appeared to be newly hatched. "what will you name your Phoenix, Serena?"  
  
"Feuer." Serena replied immediately. "My uncle lives in Austria, and told me that the German word for Fire is Feuer. He's a fire Fighter, see? Well, it seemed perfect to name a Phoenix Fire."  
  
"It's a Perfect name for Phoenix." Alphred Smiled, and then looked at Fiona. "You, Daughter, will be responsible for making your own Phoenix. I will leave the two of you to it." He Nodded and left the room, obviously heading up to his study.  
  
"I wonder how he knew I was a muggleborn?" Serena asked, absently stroking her Phoenix.  
  
"My dad knows everything. Kevin and I don't even bother lying to him. It's like he knows the truth before we open our mouths. I mean, he can even tell we're going to lie, before we lie, and raises his eyebrow at us. We know he knows the truth, so we don't even bother. Kevin actually tried to lie to him once, and Kevin's really good at Lying. Dad actually laughed at his attempt to lie and told Kevin the truth, I swear that man can read minds."  
  
"Maybe so." Serena replied. "So, we have to remake that potion...I guess we use whatever's remaining."  
  
"I don't know." Fiona started. "There seems to be way too much grapeseed to just dump the rest in. I think we should still measure out everything."  
  
"it's your Phoenix." Serena shrugged.  
  
Ten minutes later, the same baby bird sound was emitting from the cauldron again, and Fiona stepped forward to take up her new pet. Fiona had been correct, there were leftover grapeseed, ginseng and Knarl teeth.  
  
"Bring the birds, and come into my study." Fiona's father called from the second floor.  
  
"I've never been in your dad's study." Serena commented.  
  
"That's because we always keep the door closed." Fiona replied. "All of his work is in there; and its more then muggles can handle."  
  
Fiona had been correct, as Serena gave a small gasp when the two girl walked into Alphred's study, which was filled with file cabinets and plastered with pictures of death eaters, all looking around coldly.  
  
"Phoenix's make highly faithful pets, they are incredibly strong. Their tears have healing powers and even beyond that, they have many powers that most will never understand. Your phoenix's will be your lifelong friends, treat them with respect. Fiona, I want you to leave me with Serena for a moment. Go down and help your mother clean up the mess."  
  
"Yes dad." Fiona replied immediately and left the room.  
  
Downstairs she did more watching then helping with the cleaning, as it was a simple cleaning charm to clean the cauldron, and the singed ceiling was gone with another simple flick of Amber's wrist.  
  
"No fair!" Kevin complained loudly. "why do Serena and Fiona get birds, but I don't?!?"  
  
"You don't get one until you're old enough." Amber replied quickly.  
  
"I'm old enough!" Kevin Protested.  
  
"Please Kevin, you'd try to shove a Firecracker down your phoenix's throat, just because you could." Fiona smirked.  
  
"No I wouldn't!" Kevin complained loudly.  
  
A few minutes later, Serena came down the stairs, looking slightly dazed.  
  
"are you all right?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asked but quickly recovered. "Yeah, no problems."  
  
"What'd dad want to talk to you about?" Fiona pressed.  
  
"Oh, Just telling me to watch out for the kids' of those guys in there." She replied quickly. "I'm feeling kinda Tired, I think I'll go to bed early tonight. Call me tomorrow." She smiled weakly and, still carrying her chirping baby phoenix, left the house. 


	2. Hogwarts

The Phoenix  
  
Written by Serena S Snape  
  
Authors note: Chapter one probably raised a lot of questions about Fiona's dad, I'm kinda envisioning him as this weird mix between Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Arthur Weasley. He's very pureblood obsessed, and he absolutely detests muggles and mugglebornes, but he doesn't necessarily want to Kill them. As for what he said/did to Serena, well, you'll find out later in the story.  
  
Chapter two: Hogwarts  
  
The Days before the term would begin seemed to sneak by at a Snails pace. Fiona and Serena spent most of their days reading their textbooks and trying out charms and other spells, or else guessing what life at Hogwarts will be like.  
  
One particular day, one week before the start of Term, the two girls visited Diagon alley by themselves and wandered along the alley, with Feuer on Serena's Shoulder, and Fiona's Phoenix, whom she had named Alexis, on her shoulder. Looking in windows while eating Vanilla ice cream with Chocolate chips and Cherries.  
  
A small sign at a fork in Diagon alley advertised Knockturn Alley.  
  
"I hear the Dart arts shops are in there." Fiona commented.  
  
"We should go in." Serena replied, looking absolutely mischievous.  
  
"All right." Fiona grinned.  
  
The two girls followed the steps down into Knockturn alley finding all sorts of shops, filled with amazing items, and every single one of them seemed to radiate a cold, evil feeling.  
  
Walking into a dark arts bookstore, the two girls found it nearly empty, save for a very pale man, sitting in a large, dusty black chair, reading in silence.  
  
He had black hair to his chin, and his hair seemed extremely greasy. His book, which was very large, leather-bound and looked extremely heavy, had something written in Latin stamped in silver across the front.  
  
He looked up as the two girls entered, and a slight sneer flickered across his face.   
  
"Wrong turn, ladies?" he half asked, half told, his voice was deep, but barely above a whisper.  
  
"No." Fiona replied strongly, setting her jaw and looking calmly at the man.  
  
"You're Webbley's Child." The man commented.  
  
"I know I am." Fiona replied. "How did you know?"  
  
"My Child, I know more then you can imagine." The man set the book on a nearby table and stood to his feet. "Those Phoenix's were made, not born."  
  
"That's right." Serena replied.  
  
"I am Professor Severus Snape." The man introduced, but kept his hands to himself, folding them delicately across his chest. "I will be your Potions Master at Hogwarts. Do impress me and study your potion books before walking into my classroom, as so few actually do."  
  
"We've already." Serena snapped back."  
  
"Is that so? Then I shall find great joy in quizzing the two of you in your first class." He paused for a moment, looking at the two phoenixes, which had grown quite a bit since their being made, and looked quite remarkable. "Did your father make those birds?"  
  
"No." Fiona replied. "We did."  
  
"Your father is an exceptional Potion maker, I will expect the same ability from you. And as for you miss Stevens." He turned to Serena, who hadn't so much as given the man her first name. "As Miss Webbley's friend I will expect the same from you."  
  
Serena looked over at Fiona, and then back at Snape. "I may end up being better then her in potions." She smirked.  
  
"Then I shall expect no less." The potions master returned. "Now, the two of you should return to Diagon alley. Knockturn alley is no place for a child."  
  
--  
  
"That was way too weird." Serena commented as the two left Knockturn alley and headed towards Flourish and blotts.   
  
"You're telling me." Fiona replied. "There's something familiar about him, though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena pressed as the two entered the bookstore.  
  
"I can't explain it. It's like I know him, but I don't know him." Fiona replied.  
  
"He knows your dad, maybe he called at your house when you were a kid and you remember him like that." Serena replied, picking up a book on hexes.  
  
"Maybe so." Fiona replied. "There's something creepy about him though."  
  
"Yeah, I get a weird feeling from him too. But then again, I get a weird feeling from you, too. But now I at least know why."  
  
"What 'dya mean?" Fiona asked, flipping through a book the size of a CD case titled simply CHARMing hairstyles.  
  
"Well, you're a witch, aren't you? So I was getting the feeling from you being a witch. Hey, look at this book." She suddenly picked up another book. "The rise and fall of the dark lord: A book on you Know who."  
  
She began flipping through it. "I want this book." She suddenly decided.  
  
"Why?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Because, I'm in the wizarding world, aren't I? I need to know about him."  
  
"Okay..." Fiona replied, and followed Serena to the front of the store to pay for the book.  
  
Back out in the brilliant sunshine, the girls headed back to the leaky cauldron and returned home.  
  
--  
  
"This curse, called the Dark Lords' blessing, would save the child from death, but cause her to be forever bound to obey any command given by the Dark Lord." Serena Read aloud as the two girls sat in Serena's bedroom, a couple blocks from Fiona's. "A Serpent became the child's constant companion, and would not only lead and strengthen her, but guide her, and allow her to use the immense amount of power given to her by the Dark Lord. Only one child is known to have received this incredible blessing and cursing, though she refused to allow her name to be released. Perhaps the most incredible part of the dark Lords' blessing, is that it gave the child immortality. The child will never die, from anything."  
  
Serena looked up at Fiona and smirked. "The dark Lord's blessing, I bet that would be so cool."  
  
"Why?" Fiona asked.   
  
"Well, he's evil right? But he had more power then any witch or wizard to ever exist. So if he gives her this snake, that makes her immortal, and gives her what did it say." She paused to scan to the top of the page. "A third of his powers? That's a ton!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure it'd be great, but, being bound to serve him? He could tell you to kill your mum, and you wouldn't be able to stop." Fiona replied.  
  
Suddenly Serena's Mother, Alexandria Stevens appeared at the door to the room and Smiled at the two girls.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" she asked.  
  
The two girls moved to give Alexandria room to sit down, which she did, and smiled at the two girls once more.  
  
"I know your father and I have been somewhat reserved about this whole Ordeal." She paused. "It's a lot to take in, your daughter has special powers and has been accepted at a special school that will teach her how to use those powers. But we want you to know that we're proud of you, and hope you're trained to be an incredible witch." She smiled at Serena and hugged her. "And as for you." She began, looking and Fiona. "I'm glad you're here to help my girl learn all she can. I'm afraid she's going to stick out at school, and with your guidance, she might not stick out quite so badly." The woman took Fiona in her other arm and hugged her. "You two are my babies, I really hope you'll do well at school."  
  
"We will, mum." Serena smiled at her mother, though Fiona could see that Serena was indeed blushing a bit.  
  
--  
  
On September the first, Serena and Fiona left for Kings Cross in London; Alphred took the two girls, driving them in his handsome Audi S4.  
  
"I Love Toasty buns." Fiona grinned from the back seat. The Audi came equipped with seat warmers.  
  
"Yeah." Serena agreed.  
  
"Now, the two of you, I want it perfectly understood, that this is school, not some game. You are both to study as hard as possible." Alphred instructed sternly.  
  
"Speaking of Study, dad, we met one of our professors in Knockturn alley." Fiona began.  
  
"What were you doing in Knockturn alley?"  
  
"Just wandering. Anyway, we met the Potions Master, Severus Snape. He knew you."  
  
"Indeed." Alphred replied calmly. "He was a third year when I was a first year. We spent many hours studying potions together. He was very much into the dark arts, however. He came to Hogwarts having forgotten more curses then most students would ever know. He spent a couple of summers at your grandparents place with me."  
  
"Why?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Rough Childhood." Alphred answered quickly. "Very Serious man, don't fool around in his classroom."  
  
Alphred parked the Audi, and the three got trolleys for the two heavy trunks.  
  
"Platform nine and three quarters." Alphred read the tickets calmly as the three walked along the platforms towards nine and three quarters. "I had almost forgotten, it's been so long."  
  
"But Mr. Webbly, there isn't a Nine and three quarters." Serena quickly answered.  
  
"Not to the eye, no." Alphred replied. See that barrier between platforms nine and ten? You walk straight at it, and you will pass through it to platform nine and three quarters. You go first Fiona."  
  
Fiona looked at her father a moment, then at Serena, before heading towards the barrier.  
  
She closed her eyes, afraid of crashing into it. But ever so simply, the trolley slipped right through, as did Fiona.  
  
A few seconds later Serena and Alphred followed, and before them stood a great red train, with a sign hanging from a barrier that read "Hogwarts Express, 9 3/4.  
  
Serena quickly loaded her things, and thanked Alphred for the ride, but was so excited she rushed onto the train.  
  
"Fiona, hold on a moment." Alphred pulled Fiona back as she finished loading her things. The sudden reverse of direction caused Alexis to fly off Fiona's shoulder and give an angry chirp.  
  
"Bad things are happening with the Dark Lord back. Make sure not to mention to anyone that Serena's muggleborn. Pay strict attention in Defense against the dark arts, and be wary of anyone who calls the Dark Lord, by the Dark Lord."  
  
"But you call him that" Fiona observed, as Alexis laded back on her shoulder.  
  
"I find it easier then calling him you know who. Most people are too afraid to call him the dark lord. Mainly, though, only Children of dark wizards, or dark wizards themselves call him the Dark Lord."  
  
"All right." Fiona replied, and quickly hugged her dad before climbing aboard the train.  
  
It took Fiona a few minutes to find Serena, who was near the back of the Train, reading her book.  
  
"Hi." She greeted, sitting down. Serena only hummed a reply, deeply immersed in her book.  
  
"All right in here?" a tall, red headed boy poked his head in the compartment. The two girls nodded. "You two are first years?"  
  
"Yes." The two girls mused.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, sixth year. And I'm a Prefect. So if you have any problems with the Slytherin, Just let me know."  
  
"They aren't that bad, surely?" Serena finally looked up from her book.  
  
"They're worse." Ron replied simply, before leaving the compartment.  
  
A few minutes into the trip, another boy showed up at the door, this one tall and blonde, with soulless gray eyes.  
  
"First years, Hm?" He asked, stepping in. his robes were emblazoned with the Slytherin Crest. He pulled Serena's book from her grasp and read the title aloud. "The Rise and fall of the Dark Lord? I take it you're a pureblood?"  
  
"Yes." Serena replied seamlessly.  
  
"Then you'll do well in my house, Slytherin." The boy replied. "I'll tell you more once you've been sorted." He paused, and looked at Fiona, who was reading her own book on advanced potions. "You're a Webbly, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Fiona replied, looking up. "Hello Draco."  
  
Fiona knew Draco, but not well. His family had been over at Fiona's house a few times for dinner.  
  
"Hello, Fiona, isn't it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes." Fiona replied, turning back to her book.  
  
"Well, there's no question of where you belong." He replied smugly, a slight smirk across his face. With that, he turned and left the compartment.  
  
"You know him?" Serena asked.  
  
"Of course I know him. Pureblood families generally know each other quite well." Fiona replied, as Serena settled back down into her book.  
  
"I've a lot to learn." Serena commented idly.  
  
Quite a bit later, as the sun began to set in the distance, casting brilliant purple hues across the landscape, a girl with bushy brown hair appeared at the compartment door.  
  
"You'd best change into your robes, the two of you; we shall be arriving shortly." She explained quickly, and Fiona saw that she was a Gryffindor and she had the same Silver P badge as the other two that had appeared.  
  
The two girls pulled on their robes and stared anxiously out the window.  
  
The train began to slow to a stop, and soon the students began rushing up and down the train to deboard. Serena and Fiona quickly walked to a nearby exit just in time to hear a man bellow "FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY! THIS WAY FIRS' YEARS!"   
  
Following the sound of his amazingly loud voice, the girls found themselves face, or rather, face to stomach, with an equally amazingly large man.  
  
The first years were lead to a large number of boats on a giant lake set before an amazing castle. All the reading of the hogwarts book seemed to dim in the actual site of the castle. It was now dark, and as Fiona and Serena climbed into a boat, followed by another two girls, they could do nothing more then stare wide mouthed at the incredible castle before them.  
  
Once all four girls were settled, the boat took off towards the castle on it's own accord.  
  
"Hi." One of the girls briskly greeted Serena and Fiona. "I'm Kristen Day, and this is my best friend, Kimberly Bravery."  
  
"Hi." Serena greeted. "I'm Serena Stevens, and this is Fiona Webbly."  
  
"I know you." Kimberly started in a small voice. "We went to school together. I didn't know you were a witch."  
  
"I don't tell many people." Serena lied simply.  
  
The boats glided into an underground cave, with had many steps leading upwards. The giant of a man led the first years up to the top of the steps, where a very stern looking woman in emerald green robes stood; looking as though all of the first years were very much in trouble.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration professor. In a moment, you will pass through the doors behind me, and join your fellow students for the start of term feast. But, before you join your classmates, you must be sorted into a house. There are four houses at Hogwarts, which are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. While you attend Hogwarts, your houses will be your home. You will eat together, sleep in the same dormitories, and attend classes together. Your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking, and you will lose house points. You will wait here until I call for you."  
  
With that she turned and left the first years standing on the steps.  
  
"I hope to be Slytherin." Stated a short, black haired girl. "Slytherin only accepts the best."  
  
"Gryffindor's the best. It's only for the courageous." A tall, brown haired boy beamed.  
  
"I'd rather be Ravenclaw." A short Asian boy commented. "I'd rather not bother with frivolous houses that don't focus solely on learning."  
  
"What do you think we have to do, to be sorted?" the black haired girl asked.  
  
"I heard something about jinxing gnomes." A boy piped up.  
  
"I heard we have to fight trolls!" a girls voice interjected.  
  
"I heard it's a test, to see what we know." Another person, lost in the crowd commented.  
  
Just as suddenly as Professor McGonagall vanished, she reappeared to lead the first years into the great hall.  
  
It was amazing beyond description, with thousands of candles floating over the tables, giving light to the great hall. Four giant tables stretched the length of the hall mostly filled with students, which appeared to be a sea of pure black, between black hats and robes. At the far end of the hall was a table, filled with the only adults in the hall, and in the very center was a tall man with long flowing white hair. On his right, was Professor Snape; along with many others that Fiona could only assume were Teachers.  
  
"Line up here." Professor McGonagall instructed the first years, waving a rolled piece of parchment at them.   
  
Then she pulled a tall stool forward, and set a very old, dirty-patched hat on top of it. Suddenly a rip opened to show a mouth, and the hat began to sing:  
  
I stand by what I said before  
  
Though legs, have I none.  
  
Only through purest unity  
  
Can this war be won?  
  
Brave Gryffindor, Cunning Slytherin  
  
Determined Hufflepuff and Smart Ravenclaw  
  
All four houses must unite  
  
To fight the darkness that surrounds us  
  
We must begin tonight  
  
Tonight I Sort you  
  
For this I must confirm  
  
Though I must strongly impress  
  
That unity, is the key to success  
  
So take me upon your head  
  
And I will choose your fate.  
  
The hat fell silent, and Fiona looked at her friend, who shrugged.  
  
"Now, as I call your name, you will step forward, the sorting hat will be placed on your head, and it will call out the house that you will belong to. Then you will join your classmates at your house table." Professor McGonagall instructed.  
  
"Atkinson, Eric" the Professor called, and the short, Asian male stepped forward. The hat was placed on his head, and after a few seconds, shouted out "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
There was clapping only from one specific table, and, looking over at that table, Fiona discovered it was the Slytherin Table.  
  
Belevy, Jennifer went to Slytherin, as did Burford, Kathleen, Cogs, Kevin; and Coyle, Preston. Suddenly the tall man at the center of the professors' table stood to his feet. He motioned Professor McGonagall to bring him that hat, which he quickly placed on his head.  
  
A few moments later, he removed the sorting hat and handed it back to Professor McGonagall, who looked at him questioningly before returning to calling students' names.  
  
Now there was a large amount of variety bouncing between the four houses, but again, started by Stevens, Serena, the Sorting hat resumed the run of Slytherin.  
  
"There can't be that many purebloods out of us." Someone from behind Fiona commented softly.  
  
"Maybe the sorting hat is purposefully putting everyone in Slytherin to help us unite or something." Fiona commented as Walters, Gregory was placed in Slytherin as well.  
  
The person behind Fiona stepped forward as his name was called, his name being Walton, Geoff, he also went into Slytherin, before Fiona's name was called and she stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Hm." the sorting hat's voice appeared in Fiona's head. "Quite a mind, and a cunning demeanor. Brave, but not stupid, you've quite a future before you. Perfect for SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Fiona joined Serena at the Slytherin table as Professor McGonagall rolled her parchment and returned the stool. The tall man at the center of the table stood to his feet and looked out across the great hall, with the Slytherin table over packed.  
  
"For those of you who do not know me, I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." He began calmly. "Students are advised that the Dark forest is forbidden to all Students, and Mr. Filch, our caretaker has asked me to inform you that some 99% of all of the Weasleys' wizarding wheezes supplies are forbidden, the list can be found tacked to his office door.   
  
"I would also like o impress upon all of you the same Message I gave last year, Voldemort has returned, and you must stand strong against him. Unity is the key, weather you are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Unity is the only way to stand against him. Remember, that though we wear different colored crests on our uniforms, we are all under the same roof at Hogwarts. Now, I'm sure all of you are starving, so enjoy the feast!"  
  
He sat down, and instantly, every plate in the great hall was filled with all kinds of foods, from rack of lamb, BBQ ribs, to S-cargo, and even Sushi.  
  
"Wicked." Serena breathed, looking longingly at the plate of Sushi before taking a few of the bricks and placing them on her plate.  
  
"What kind did you get?" Fiona asked, taking a few ribs  
  
"Salmon." Serena replied. "Tuna, and Eel."  
  
"I don't like salmon." Fiona groaned. "Too fishy."  
  
"Nice to see so many Slytherin this year, Professor Snape'll be proud." A very proud looking boy with short black hair and green eyes commented.  
  
"How can there be this many Purebloods?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know, I suppose your year was some kind of baby boom like the yanks had in the sixties." The boy replied. "After all, it was a few years after You-Know-Who vanished, wasn't it? So maybe your parents felt it time to start having kids or something."  
  
"My parent's weren't really old enough to have children before me." Fiona commented. "My mum was only nineteen when I was born."  
  
"Wow." The boy replied. "What's your surname?"  
  
"Webbly." Fiona replied. "I'm Fiona Webbly, and this is my best friend, Serena Stevens."  
  
"I'm Christopher Pahl." The boy gave a slight smile. "I am assuming the two of you are indeed Purebloods?"  
  
"Of course." Fiona replied quickly.  
  
"Right, well there have been a few Slytherin in the past that have been only half-blood. I heard that You-know-who himself was only Half-blood."  
  
"Ridiculous." Malloy's voice cut in. "It's slander, I know it is. They're just trying to discredit him. He was the Heir of Slytherin, why would he be a filthy half-blood?"  
  
"What matters isn't how we're born." Fiona argued. "It's how we choose to live. That's why some Turkish guy can move over here, and become naturalized, and counted among us."  
  
"Ridiculous Muggle Laws." Malfoy waved his hand impatiently "Everyone should stay where they belong. The yanks with the Yanks, Swiss with the Swiss, Russians in Russia and the like. Muggles should stay with muggles, and leave the magic to the purebloods."  
  
"Hear, hear!" several other Slytherins cheered, banging their goblets loudly on the table. Fiona suddenly realized that the table had somehow stretched, to accommodate all the new Slytherins.  
  
After everyone was stuffed full of the incredible foods, Malfoy and several other Slytherins wearing the silver P badge stood and ushered the rest of the house down to the dungeons, with the tall, sallow skinned potions master bringing up the rear.   
  
"The Password is 'Purest'" Malfoy explained, and gave the password to a solid wall, which opened to a door.   
  
"All First years, take a seat." Professor Snape demanded. Fiona had a strange feeling while around the potions master, his silky smooth voice was so dangerous, one felt completely compelled to obey any words uttered by the man. In fact, his orders were followed so instantly, that several first years just plopped down onto the floor and stared up at their head of house.  
  
Fiona and Serena took a seat on a large black Leather couch, accompanied by Kathleen Burford, a medium height brunette that had round silver framed glasses and a cheese eater grin; and Brandi Fowler, a Perky, blonde haired, green eyed girl that looked completely out of place in the dark dungeons. At the other end of the couch were two boys, Geoff Walton, a brown haired, brown-eyed boy with a very cute, mischievous smile, and Eric Atkinson, the short Asian boy.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin house." Professor Snape began slowly, and very clearly, even though he was speaking in a voice, hardly above a whisper. "I am professor Snape, your Head of House, and Potions Master. I am a Man of Few words, though I will impress upon all of you the Responsibilities of being in the Great Slytherin House. As purebloods, all of you are expected to exceed all other students in all classes. Rules are to be followed, and you are expected to be model students while you grace the Halls of Hogwarts. Slytherin house has Turned out not only the most ambitious of all hogwarts students, but the most intelligent, and the most powerful of wizards and witches. All of you are expected to follow this tradition; For, in seven years, when you have completed the courses at Hogwarts, and you enter the magical world as Adults, being from Slytherin house, you will have many opportunities open to you that many do not. Do Study your courses, and Do not disappoint me, or you shall find I am most Disagreeable."  
  
With that, he turned and swept from the common room, leaving the huge amounts of first years alone in the common room.  
  
"First year girls are down the stairs, to the right. First year boys, down the stairs to the left." Malfoy instructed. As the students filed towards the dormitories, Malfoy reached out a pale arm to stop Fiona from descending the stairs.  
  
"Not yet." He drawled. "Follow me."  
  
Malfoy led Fiona into a library type of room off of the main common room.  
  
"Read it." Malfoy demanded, closing the door and holding out a small piece of parchment. Fiona unfolded the small piece of Parchment and read:  
  
Fireplace, Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts, Midnight on Tuesdays.  
  
"Be there." Malfoy snatched the parchment back from Fiona. "And do wear your hood."  
  
"My hood?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yes, that bit of Fabric on the back of your robes?" Malfoy sneered. "Don't be Thick."  
  
"What about Serena?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Not yet. We're being...Selective, this term. There are far too many new Slytherins for all of them to be Pureblood. I know you are, but I don't know Serena's Surname."  
  
"Surely you've heard of the Surname of Stevens?" Fiona smirked.  
  
"Of course I have." Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Fiona. "But it's not one normally seen in Pureblood Families."  
  
With that, he turned on his heel and left Fiona in the small Library.  
  
Authors note: see that nice little review button? Don't be afraid.... move your mouse over it...now click and REVIEW GOSH DARN IT! 


	3. Slytherin House

The Phoenix  
  
Written by Serena S Snape  
  
Authors Note: once again, it's not mine, don't sue me.  
  
No, Fiona doesn't have a Crush on Snape. I know the last chapter almost made it sound like it, but come on, she's eleven, and he's older then Her dad! I think she might have the hots for Geoff Walton though...  
  
As for what the Sorting hat was up to, well, if I told you that in the notes, then you wouldn't have to read the story, now would you? Also, this year, 2003, September 1st was a Monday, so I went with it in the story.  
  
One more note: as Malfoys a prefect and a pureblood, he will appear quite a bit in this story, much to my distaste. I'm not exactly a Malfoy fan. Snape however.... Mmmmm.... Snape-y.  
  
Chapter Three: Slytherin House  
  
September first was a Monday, so it would be only a few short hours before Fiona would discover what the bit of Parchment was all about. It was the first thought that wafted into her head as she awoke on Tuesday, and made her incredibly curious. Her phoenix sat on its perch in the dorm, head tucked under its wing as it slept. Fiona sat up, but, remaining in bed, she pulled out a bottle of ink, a quill, and a bit of parchment from her trunk near the bed.  
  
Quickly she wrote a letter to her father.  
  
Dad,  
  
The Sorting hat sorted a ton of kids into Slytherin last night, so many that I think the Headmaster asked him why he was doing it. But there were so many, that we couldn't all fit at the table, until it was stretched to handle all of us. I don't get it, there aren't that many purebloods, are there? And why was Serena sorted to Slytherin? Lucius's son, Draco, handed me a bit of parchment to read last night, it told me to be a certain place at a certain time, then he told me to make sure I wore my hood. Didn't Draco's dad get arrested and Sent to askaban for being a Death Eater?  
  
Give mum a hug for me, and throw captain dogface at Kevin. :)  
  
Love,  
  
Fiona  
  
Fiona quickly folded the note and climbed out of bed. She approached Alexis and gently stroked the brilliant red Phoenix, which sang a low, beautiful note as it awoke.  
  
"Will you take this to dad for me Alexis?" Fiona asked politely. The Phoenix gave a soft chirp, noticing that the rest of the dorm was asleep. Taking the parchment in its sharp talons, the phoenix vanished in a flash of flame.  
  
Fiona smiled for a moment, silently thanking her dad for teaching her how to 'make' a Phoenix, before quickly dressing and heading up to breakfast.  
  
In the great hall, there were only a few students scattered among the four tables, one of them being Draco.  
  
Sitting down across from him, Fiona had a strange feeling that something was missing.  
  
"Where're those two blokes that are always following you around?" Fiona asked, helping herself to some bacon and pancakes.  
  
"Who, Crabbe and Goyle? They Sleep in. They're normally late for the first Class each day." Draco replied.  
  
"They seem, Thick." Fiona commented.  
  
"Well, being Pureblood was taken a little too far in their families, I think their families have done quite a bit of Inbreeding."  
  
"That's Disgusting!" Fiona blanched.  
  
"But it wouldn't surprise me. Anyway, it's just a Theory. Where's your friend?" Draco asked, before drinking deeply from his goblet.  
  
"I think she's still in bed." Fiona replied. "I'm not her keeper."  
  
Malfoy nodded. "Speaking of keeper, are you going to try out for Quidditch this year? First years don't normally make it, but ever since potter came here all the rules seem to have changed."  
  
"Potter?" Fiona asked, furrowing her brow. "Not Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter. A Gryffindor. Flouts the rules, then is praised for breaking them. Perfect Potter. Just because his parents are dead and he has that Hideous Scar."  
  
"He breaks the rules and doesn't get in trouble? Snape made it sound like we'd be tortured if we broke the rules!" Fiona Commented.  
  
"Though I don't think Snape would mind torturing those who break rules, He expects a lot out of us, and therefore is highly strict. The other houses think he favors us. Bah. I think its Rubbish."  
  
"So what does he do if we break rules?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Gives us more work. In our first year, he had Crabbe and Goyle scrubbing out his office so often they could find ingredients in their sleep, and that's saying something, for those two. When I was caught out of bed in my first year, Snape made me take extra lessons from him."  
  
"What kind of Lessons? Extra potions?"  
  
"I wish. I'm quite good at Potion Making, but no, he made me Study this book on Dueling for hours. Ended up being useful in my second year though, when I dueled Potter."  
  
"What happened?" Fiona asked, pouring herself a goblet of milk.  
  
"I did a Spell, Serpantsortia. It causes a Serpent to shoot out of a wand. Of course, Potter just happened to be a Parseltounge and talked to the ruddy thing."  
  
"Potter's a Parseltounge?" Fiona asked. "If he's a Parseltounge, shouldn't he be in Slytherin?"  
  
"He's not good enough for Slytherin. You know, Gryffindors are just the brave wizards that aren't purebloods. They always call the Gryffindors brave. We Slytherins are brave, we're just not a Lion..."  
  
Malfoy continued to talk, but Fiona began to simply ignore him. She had more pressing matters on her mind, like classes. The great hall had began to fill with students, and Snape, at the professors table, held a large stack of papers that Fiona was sure they were the new schedules.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was first, which slightly annoyed Fiona. She had no desire to be outside so early in the morning.  
  
Serena caught up with Fiona back up in the common room, as Fiona gathered her books for before lunch classes. Fiona had to smile as the dark skinned girl rushed in, dressed in the school uniform of a gray, pleated skirt, a gray knit shirt, trimmed with Green, a white dress shirt with a green and black tie, and her long black robes with the Slytherin Crest now emblazoned on the front, she looked no different then any other the so called 'purebloods'.  
  
"Your Phoenix woke me up this morning." Serena commented as she quickly stopped running, and her robes swished around her ankles. "She had a letter in her Talons."  
  
"Whoa, that was quick." Fiona quickly raced downstairs, with Serena following her.  
  
Downstairs, the brilliant Phoenix indeed held a envelope addressed to Fiona in her talons.  
  
"Thanks Alexis." Fiona grinned before taking the letter. Quickly she opened the envelope and read it's contents:  
  
Fiona:  
  
Knowing the Malfoy family, the time and place bit was for something having to do with the Dark Lord. Especially if it's long after the Professors take to patrolling the halls. Go, and let me know everything about what happens. But make sure no one sees your face. Just because you were invited, doesn't mean he can prove you were there.  
  
Be careful around Malfoy, and destroy this letter after you've read it. Being both a pureblood and a Slytherin, you have to be very careful about anyone's knowledge of you with anything having to do with the Dark Lord. It wouldn't look well. However, Make sure Professor Snape knows. And if Snape knows, Dumbledore will know. Once again. Destroy this letter and don't let anyone else know about it. NOT EVEN SERENA.  
  
Your Mother sends her love.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad.  
  
Fiona quickly shoved the letter back into the envelope, and looked at Serena. "Well?" Serena asked. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Just dad, sending his love." Fiona smirked.  
  
"Like your father has ever sent his love." Serena cocked an eyebrow. "I see why you can't lie to your dad, he isn't a mind reader, and you're just a really bad liar."  
  
"I wasn't lying. Look, Malfoy invited me to some type of meeting. I don't know what it's all about. Wrote to dad about it. But he told me not to say anymore, not even to you."  
  
"Well, that's stupid." Serena smirked. "Because he knows you tell me everything."  
  
"Everything except my family being a lot of witches and wizards?"  
  
"Well, I haven't forgiven you for that, yet. But I will as soon as you tell me about this."  
  
"You never told me about what my dad said to you that night we got back from Diagon alley."  
  
"That's different." Serena replied. "I can't tell you."  
  
"And why not?" Fiona asked as the two headed upstairs to go to Care of magical creatures.  
  
"Because I don't remember, myself." Serena replied. "All I remember, is him telling you to leave us alone for a moment, then him telling me about those death eater's kids. Fiona." She paused, looking at Fiona for a moment. "You don't think he cast some sort of spell on me or something?"  
  
"I don't see why he would, or even what spell he would use." Fiona replied thoughtfully.  
  
"But obviously he knows more about spells then you, he might know one you don't, and that's why I'm in Slytherin."  
  
"No clue." Fiona commented.  
  
-  
  
"What is he?"  
  
"Are you sure it's a he?"  
  
"He's got a beard, of course it's a he."  
  
"Think he's part Troll?"  
  
"No, he doesn't stink bad enough, and his skin's normal. Trolls are green."  
  
"Only Mountain trolls. Valley trolls are brown, as are Desert trolls."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"My older sister Studies trolls."  
  
Fiona and Serena walked up upon a large group of Slytherin and Gryffindor first years chatting adamantly, a very odd sight indeed for Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"You don't think we have to study him?" someone wearing a gryffindor robe asked. "He looks dangerous."  
  
"No." Someone else, wearing Slytherin robes replied. "I know of him, he's Rebeus Hagrid, our Professor."  
  
"How do you know?" the gryffindor asked.  
  
"He was in the news last year, he's half Giant or something."  
  
"'Ello firs' years!" the large man boomed. "I'm your Care of Magical Creatures Professor, but ye' can jus' call me Hagrid. Now, d'all of ye have yer book?"  
  
The first years replied by raising their books slightly.  
  
"Grea'. Well, Then, Le's get star'ed. Today we'll be studying a creature called a Kneazle..."  
  
Several hours later, Fiona and Serena left their History of magic class to go to lunch.  
  
"That was the worst experience of my LIFE." Serena complained loudly. "That Ghost was so incredibly dull!"  
  
"I agree." Fiona replied absently. "My parent's weren't kidding. How does Professor Snape expect us to do well in a class we can't even stay awake in?"  
  
"Force yourself." Came a silky voice behind the two girls. Spinning around, they found Professor Snape directly behind them.  
  
"Professor Snape." The two girls Echoed.  
  
"Why don't the two of you come to my office."? Professor Snape continued calmly.  
  
He led the two girls down into the dungeons, though he turned an opposite direction to lead them into another room, that appeared to be the potions classroom. Off the potions classroom, and up a few steps, was a heavy wooden door that Snape led the two girls to.  
  
Inside, the office was filled with storage cabinets, and strange things floating in different colored goo's.  
  
"Sit." He ordered, motioning to two chairs sitting before a giant dark wooden desk, and behind it, a tall backed throne like chair. The professor didn't speak again until he was seated at his chair.  
  
"What part of my words last night didn't you understand?" Snape asked, placing his right hand delicately on his chin, rubbing it ever so slightly.  
  
"We understood it." Fiona began immediately. "We didn't say we wouldn't do well, it's just going to take a lot of work."  
  
"Yes, then you had best do whatever it takes to exceed all of your classmates in History of Magic, though I hardly need saying it won't be difficult, as your fellow classmates are the Hufflepuff."  
  
The professor gave a slight smirk and the two girls laughed weakly.  
  
"After lunch you will have potions in the classroom you just left." Snape began again. "I expect the two of you have prepared yourself sufficiently?"  
  
"We think so." Serena piped up.  
  
"Good." Snape replied. "Now, Miss Stevens, you may join your classmates for lunch. Miss Webbly, I am afraid I must hold you back for a few more minutes."  
  
"Yes Professor." Serena stood to her feet, cast a look of "Good luck" at her friend and quickly left the Office.  
  
"Now, Miss Webbly." Professor Snape stood to his feet. "I received a rather urgent phoenix from your father today stating that you needed to have a word with me."  
  
"I forgot." Fiona breathed, and then found her voice. "Yes Professor, Malfoy handed me a bit of parchment last night, and told me to read it. It said to be in front of the Slytherin common room fire at midnight tonight, with my hood up."  
  
"I have no doubt that Draco Malfoy is attempting to start a student group of Death eaters. What did your father tell you to do?"  
  
"He told me to go, but to hide my face, and not let anyone see who I am."  
  
"Yes, you should go. I want you to give me full details after the meeting."  
  
"Aren't you going to go?" Fiona asked quickly.  
  
"I cannot." Snape replied. "As he had you read from the parchment, there is a special charm over the common room that will only allow those who have read the parchment to see the goings on. Even if I stood a foot from you, I wouldn't see you."  
  
Calmly he stood to his feet. "Whatever they tell you to do, do not be reluctant, but do not be over enthusiastic. And whatever you do, do not take the dark mark."  
  
"The dark mark?" Fiona asked.  
  
"It is a mark that is emblazoned upon your left forearm. It will bind you to the Dark Lord."  
  
Fiona blanched, remembering her fathers' words.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" Snape asked.  
  
"No professor." Fiona quickly recovered. "I'm quite hungry, though, might I go to lunch now?"  
  
"Of course." The tall man motioned for her to leave the office.  
  
In the Great hall, Serena was munching on a turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwich as Fiona walked up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Serena asked immediately.  
  
"I dunno." Fiona replied. "He was just asking me about weather the other students had given you any guff."  
  
"No." Serena replied. "Of course not."  
  
And that was all that was said about that. 


End file.
